Imaginer le futur, faire des rêves d'aventures
by CaptainMatick
Summary: OS. AU. Secret Santa fic. Young!Emma & Young!Killian se rencontrent à un bal organisé par la famille royale. (pour Megan Wells, mais tout le monde est invité à la lire)


**Bon bah Megan, j'avais dit à Rumple sur le fo' que je voulais bien être ton Secret Santa de remplacement, mais apparemment, Why' s'était aussi proposée x)**

**Donc je me retrouve avec cette fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire même si j'avais peur de ne pas être originale et de ne pas être à la hauteur du Secret Santa que tu m'as offert (encore merci d'ailleurs, c'était géant 3) !  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que tu vas apprécier !  
**

**Ah et PS : Merci à Eneris et Neverland de m'avoir relue, corrigée et de m'avoir donné leur avis !**

* * *

Dernier jour de l'été dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Comme tous les ans, le Roi Charming et la Reine Snow organisent un bal pour célébrer le jour où, quelques années auparavant, ils étaient parvenus à débarrasser le royaume de l'Evil Queen, et l'avait reconstruit, inspirant gentillesse et générosité.

Leur fille, Emma – la princesse donc -, avait maintenant 17 ans et n'aimait pas les bals. Trop de monde, trop de manières, trop d'hypocrisie. Elle savait bien ce que les gens disaient derrière son dos ; qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une princesse parce qu'elle préférait ses heures de monte à cheval ou de duel d'escrime plutôt que les moments d'apprentissage des pas de danse.

On pouvait clairement dire qu'Emma n'était effectivement pas une princesse comme les autres. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose ; quitter le palais et voyager, vivre des aventures. Mais elle était persuadé que même les princesses les plus féminines et les plus maniérées en rêvaient aussi. Elle avait juste trop peur de l'avouer.

Mais Emma ne prêtait pas attention à tout ce qui se disait sur elle. Et les gens qui parlaient derrière son dos n'oseraient jamais l'avouer car ils avaient trop de considération pour le Roi et la Reine qui avaient délivrés le royaume de l'oppression et avaient ramené la joie dans leur royaume.

"Emma, ma puce, comment se passe ta préparation pour le bal ?" demanda Snow, la Reine, sa mère.

Emma attendit que sa servante ait fini de tirer sur les lacets de son corset pour répondre. "Très bien... mis à part que je ne peux pas respirer."

Snow émit un petit rire nerveux. "Tu dis cela à chaque fois. Une vraie princesse ne..."

"Je sais, Mère. Je sais." Emma souffla et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux. "Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela doit être aussi serré."

"Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise dans quelques minutes." Snow s'approcha d'elle et caressa la joue d'Emma avec son pouce. "Tu vas être magnifique ce soir, Emma." Emma ferma les yeux en écoutant sa mère.

"Merci, Mère." Puis, Snow sortit de la pièce, laissant Emma au main de sa servante qui finissait d'ajuster sa robe et ses gants.

Killian Jones, vice-commandant d'un des navires de la flotte du Roi Charming, sous les ordres de son frère, était allongé dans sa cabine quand il entendit les pas d'un membre de l'équipage approcher la porte. Il décroisa les bras de derrière sa tête et s'assis sur le lit alors que le matelot frappait à la porte. "C'est ouvert."

"Monsieur, j'ai ici une lettre à remettre à votre frère le Capitaine de la part du Roi Charming, concernant un bal qui se tiendrait ce soir au Palais. Il y est convié, en tant que Capitaine d'un des navires de la flotte de sa Majesté." Le matelot tendit une lettre à Killian, sur laquelle était imprimé le sceau royal.

"Merci, vous pouvez disposer." Killian se leva alors qu'il examinait la lettre. Un bal. Ce soir. Au Palais.

_That was good form, indeed._

Son frère Liam, le Capitaine du navire, était parti inspecter un autre navire de la flotte qui avait eu un problème de coque, d'après ce dont Killian se souvenait. S'il y avait beaucoup de dommages, Liam ne serait sans doute pas capable de s'y rendre.

Et comme le départ de la flotte s'effectuait le lendemain, Liam ne pourrait pas repousser la réparation du vaisseau au jour suivant. Cependant, dénigrer une invitation du Roi serait sans doute mal vu – _bad form_.

Killian se fraya un chemin à travers le port pour trouver son frère et lui remettre la lettre. Le lieu était inondé de monde ; matelots, marchands et armuriers faisaient affaire pour préparer au mieux le départ imminent de la flotte dans des contrées lointaines.

Quand il aperçu son frère, il augmenta son allure et monta sur le pont. "Liam !" Il l'interpela alors que celui-ci examinait le bois de la rambarde, qui semblait en très mauvais état. Killian s'approcha de son frère et lui tendit la lettre alors que Liam tournait la tête vers son petit frère. "Une lettre de sa Majesté le Roi Charming t'a été envoyée. Il s'agit d'un bal auquel tu dois prendre part. Ce soir."

Liam se redressa et saisit le mot. Il le lit silencieusement et se tourna vers son frère. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'y rendre, Killian." Il pausa un instant, alors que Killian levait un sourcil, avec un air interrogateur. "C'est toi qui va y aller pour moi."

Emma se tenait sur le côté de la salle, alors que cette dernière se remplissait d'invités qui venaient la saluer. Un sourire. Une révérence. Un mot gentil. En boucle. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas et Emma hésitait à sortir de la salle et à se rendre dans ses quartiers, prétextant être malade et ne pas pouvoir assister à la cérémonie.

Sans oublier ce foutu corset qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Au bout d'un moment, le nombre de personnes pénétrant la salle sembla se réduire. Ouf. Elle pourrait enfin arrêter de saluer tout le monde et en profiterait pour aller au balcon. Elle avait un urgent besoin d'air.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui entrait dans la salle et qui ne semblait pas non plus dans son élément dans cet endroit. Un marin, à n'en pas douter, à la vue de son uniforme et de sa manière de se tenir. Emma passait toujours un peu de temps dans la ville portuaire et le port en revenant de sa ballade à cheval, car voir les navires entrer et sortir dans le port la faisait rêver d'aventures, à peu près autant que regarder les étoiles et imaginer des peuples vivre là-haut, dans l'immensité de l'espace et du vide.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Emma gardait ses yeux fixer sur lui. Lui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il arpentait la salle du regard, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cet environnement bondé de monde. Emma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; cela faisait 17 ans qu'elle se sentait étouffer dans ces lieux et ne s'y habituait toujours pas.

Quand il fut assez près et que ses yeux la trouvèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent et, après un bref instant, Emma dévia le sien, soudainement incapable de soutenir son regard. Cet homme avait les yeux bleus comme l'océan le plus pur, qui contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée par les années passées au dessus de l'eau, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon. Il portait une barbe de trois jours, dont les tons oscillaient entre le noir et le roux, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa beauté.

Emma était assez difficile en matière d'hommes, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce spécimen était particulièrement à son goût. Restait à savoir si sa tête était aussi intéressant que son corps. L'illustre inconnu était jeune, il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Quand il fut assez près, elle le vit faire une simple révérence, et elle fit de même. "Bonsoir, Princesse."

Oh. Lui aussi savait qui elle était. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il placer ce titre avant sa personne ? N'était-elle en fait qu'un mot dans la tête des gens ?

"Emma." Elle corrigea, esquissait un faible sourire en coin alors que le marin prenait sa main et la lui baisait en signe de salut. "Et vous êtes ?"

"Killian Jones, Vice-Capitaine d'un des navires de la flotte de sa Majesté votre père." Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. "A votre service, Pr – Emma." Emma ouvrit légèrement la bouche en signe de stupéfaction avait de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres ; enfin quelqu'un qui avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler 'Princesse'.

"Vice-Capitaine ? Intéressant." Emma leva un sourcil et arbora un sourire intéressé. Il continuait à la fixer du regard et Emma faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour soutenir le sien, mais elle avait l'impression de commencer à se noyer dans l'immensité de l'océan que renfermaient ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dont le regard était si intense. Il ne parlait pas, mais semblait aussi intrigué qu'elle par son interlocutrice. "Vous n'êtes pas un habitué de ce genre de soirée, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, car Emma en connaissait déjà la réponse. Le marin – Killian – sourit, gêné. "Non, en effet. Pour tout vous dire, _Emma_," Emma sourit à la mention de son nom, "je ne devrais pas être là ce soir." Elle arborait un ton interrogateur maintenant, ce qui agrandit le sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de Killian. "Mon frère, le Capitaine, était invité. Cependant, il s'excuse, il a été retenu au port. Problème sur un des navires qui partent demain."

"Ah oui c'est vrai. Et vous, partez-vous aussi demain ?" demanda Emma. Killian s'apprêtait à répondre quand un invité qui n'avait pas encore salué s'approcha et lui coupa la parole, prenant l'attention d'Emma avec lui. Killian se recula et vit les yeux ennuyés d'Emma vaciller en sa direction alors qu'il rejoignait l'autre bout de la salle discrètement.

Killian était adossé à une des colonnes qui ornait la salle et admirait Emma depuis cet endroit, alors que celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec des invités royaux. Maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la princesse, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en défaire. Les rumeurs sur sa beauté ne lui rendait même pas hommage. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait – lui, un simple vice-capitaine – avoir le privilège de rencontrer une si superbe jeune femme.

Il croisait son regard de temps à autre. Emma savait qu'il l'observait, et apparemment, elle voulait qu'il revienne la voir pour la libérer des autres invités qui semblaient aimer converser avec elle. Cependant, Killian ne pouvait pas s'imposer face à des invités de marque. Il attendit donc que les personnes soient appelées et qu'Emma soit enfin seule pour retourner la voir. "Vous semblez ennuyée, Emma. Ne devriez-vous pas vous amuser ?"

Emma soupira lourdement. "Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'aime pas les bals."

Killian rigola légèrement. "Et moi qui allait vous demandez de m'accorder une danse... Quel dommage..." Emma fit rouler ses yeux, arborant toujours le même sourire. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire oui. Quand elle entendit des gens l'interpeller, elle prit sa décision.

"Oh vraiment ? Allons-y alors !" Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste, espérant semer ses poursuivants. Killian la suivit avec un sourire amusé et satisfait aux lèvres. Cette princesse était décidément originale, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La musique était douce; un slow. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cavalier, alors que celui-ci entourait sa taille, la rapprochant dangereusement de son corps. Emma sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge; pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un jeune homme charmant.

Elle finit par se décider à poser la tête sur son épaule car elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise en sa présence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cependant. Elle ferma même les yeux et se laissa bercer au rythme de la musique alors que Killian resserrait son étreinte. Le temps sembla aller au ralenti, et ça, ce n'était jamais arrivé lorsqu'Emma dansait avec n'importe quel jeune homme charmant.

Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs visages ne devaient pas être à plus de 5cm l'un de l'autre et le sourire amusé était toujours imprimé sur le visage de son partenaire. Emma pouvait sentir son souffle s'étendre sur son visage et son cou. "Nous avons assez dansé, vous ne croyiez pas ?" Killian la libéra de son emprise et Emma s'écarta.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, Emma, mais je pense que nous formons une bonne équipe." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui sourit. Emma le lui rendit.

Elle sortit de la foule et se rendit jusqu'au balcon, où elle commença à admirer la vue sur l'océan qui semblait supporter le ciel noir rempli d'étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup – ou du moins, autant que son corset le lui permettait. Elle aimait l'air frais que seul l'air pur de la nuit pouvait lui procurer.

Elle entendit des pas approcher, et, par la démarche, elle sut qui venait à ses côtés. Killian. Ce mystérieux vice-capitaine qui levait l'ancre à l'aube pour une nouvelle aventure. Le genre d'aventures qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais espérer vivre, prisonnière de sa condition de princesse. "Que faites-vous ici, love ?" Emma tourna la tête vers lui au moment où il s'accoudait au balcon à côté d'elle. L'avait-il vraiment appeler 'love' ? Bon... au moins ça changeait des 'princesse' ou 'majesté'. C'était... original. Quand elle ne répondit pas et continua à admirer l'eau calme du port, il reprit. "Ne devriez-vous pas profiter des invités ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les bals." Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervée. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, à regarder l'horizon sombre et calme. Finalement, la curiosité d'Emma prit le dessus et elle entendit la phrase sortir de sa bouche sans son consentement. "Comment est-ce ? La mer, je veux dire."

"Immense." Il affirma avec un petit sourire. "Et on s'y sent libre." Son ton était sincère et doux. "Je vis sur la mer depuis que je suis enfant, avec mon frère Liam, et je n'imagine pas ma vie autre part." Emma le regardait maintenant avec des yeux avides d'en savoir plus; elle s'assit sur le balcon et l'incita à continuer. Il rigola. "En mer, on a le temps de penser, on vit au gré des vagues et on rêve de ce qui nous arrivera quand on atteindra la nouvelle terre ou on se demande si notre voyage prendra une toute autre tournure l'instant d'après. La mer est magique mais imprévisible. C'est pour cela que je suis à la fois très excité par la nouvelle aventure que je vais affronter demain, et en même temps, que j'en appréhende les risques."

Les yeux d'Emma brillait de plus en plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle semblait boire ses paroles. Puis, quand il se tut, elle le contempla un instant, déchiffrant l'expression de plénitude qu'il affichait lorsqu'il parlait de la mer. Puis elle souffla tristement. "Vous avez de la chance. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre autant d'aventures et ne pas rester dans ce château, où je n'ai rien à faire à part apprendre à danser ou à faire des choses de... princesse." Elle avait particulièrement appuyé sur le dernier mot, le méprisant presque. "Non, moi, je voudrais partir à l'aventure." Emma sourit tristement, sachant pertinemment que son rêve serait inaccessible.

Killian pencha sa tête sur le côté et Emma leva ses yeux vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire. "Vous savez," il commença, cherchant ses mots, "peut-être qu'un jour, il sera possible de vous emmener en mer."

"Mon père ne le permettra pas." Emma fronça les sourcils et soupira. Elle rêvait cependant de lui désobéir et de saisir la proposition de son nouvel ami.

"Votre père n'a pas à être au courant." Il lui fit de nouveau un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Emma leva ses deux sourcils en étonnement et un sourire narquois joua sur ses lèvres. "Vous seriez prêt à faire passer cela pour un enlèvement de la princesse ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment digne d'un officier de la Marine de mon père." Emma s'amusait avec Killian; il la faisait rêver, elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui, et il était le seul à vouloir la voir atteindre son rêve.

"Eh bien... qui suis-je pour refuser à la Princesse son rêve, même si cela implique de désobéir aux lois de son père ?" Lui aussi semblait se prendre au jeu. Cette princesse était déterminée et avait du caractère.

Emma se leva et vint se placer en face de Killian, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. "Pirate." Elle murmura contre ses lèvres, lançant une douce caresse à travers le corps de son ami.

Les yeux bleus de Killian descendirent des yeux d'Emma à ses lèvres et il avança encore légèrement, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. "Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?"

Emme sentit un élan l'emporter. Alors qu'elle rapprochait encore ses lèvres des siennes, fermant ses yeux, elle sentit qu'il se tendait, mais ne semblait pas refuser le baiser qu'elle était sur le point de lui délivrer.

"Emma ! Où es-tu ma puce ?" Au son de la voix de sa mère, Emma recula et rouvrit les yeux, déçue que sa mère vienne – encore – gâcher son once de bonheur – involontairement, mais quand même. Killian s'écarta du chemin au moment instant, laissant de l'air s'engouffrer entre eux deux. "Ah ! Tu es là ! Tout le monde te cherch- Oh ! Bonsoir. Et vous êtes ?"

Killian se tourna vers la Reine et lui baisa la main. "Vice-Capitaine Killian Jones. Je représente le Capitaine Liam Jones, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu se rendre à ce bal. Il a du rester au port pour préparer le départ de demain et m'a demandé de venir à sa place."

"Enchantée, Killian Jones. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, le Prince Philip et la Princesse Aurora voudrait revoir Emma. Tu te souviens d'eux ma puce ?" Emma hocha faiblement la tête avant de se tourner vers Killian.

"Bon voyage, Killian." Killian jura voir un léger sourire courber les lèvres de la princesse.

"Merci, Princesse Emma." Il fit une révérence pour la saluer, et la regarda tourner ses talons et s'éloigner de lui, sa mère à ses côtés.

Killian rentra au navire aussitôt après, les ruelles de la ville portuaire éclairées seulement par la lumière de la Lune. Il arriva dans sa cabine et tomba sur le lit, un seul mot gravé dans son esprit alors qu'il luttait pour trouver le sommeil.

_Emma._

A l'aube, Killian était sur le pont et ordonnait aux matelots de lever l'ancre quand son regard se fixa sur une silhouette.

Elle était venu le voir partir à l'aventure, avec la promesse qu'un jour, elle partirait avec lui.

Elle était là.

* * *

**Voilà ! :XD:**

**J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire en français, j'ai donné du fil à retordre à mes bêtas ! **

**Mais bon, j'espère que ça a été quand même !**

**Joyeux Nowel Megaaaaaaanette ! *hug***

**Ah et j'espère que tu auras trouvé la référence du titre ! (Indice : ça a un rapport avec le conte originel de Killy-chou !)**


End file.
